


Snowed In

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [19]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Fluff - A snowstorm means spending the day at home.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell/Edrisa Tanaka/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't think that I'll be able to write and post a story every single day. Despite the fact that I'm more than halfway through. But I will keep writing and posting as I do.

Malcolm was not going to move for anything. He was comfy, he was warm, and he was surrounded by the sweet smell of two of his lovers. There was not a thing in the world that could budge him from where he was. The profiler buried his face in the broad chest and snuggled closer, reaching out for Edrisa to come closer to him.

Dani gave an aggravated sigh from somewhere to his left. “We can’t just spend the whole day cuddling on the couch. We do actually have work to do today.”

Edrisa nudged her glasses back up her nose and shrugged at her. Malcolm was still attempting to get her to move closer to him. “Today is exactly the kind of day where you should spend unending amounts of time cuddling on the couch. Plus, I think that Malcolm would agree with me.”

Both of them looked to where Malcolm was hiding underneath a blanket, sitting in JT’s lap. Once he knew that he was under scrutiny again, his hand which had previously been reaching for Edrisa, retreated. JT tugged down the blanket, so it was no longer covering his head and kissed him on the cheek.

Malcolm made a grumbling noise at him. “We aren’t going to be able to go anywhere. Even if we could this is one of those times where non-necessary people are supposed to stay off the road. The best thing is for the 4 of us to remain where we are and not add to the already bad conditions out there. The station already said that non-essential personnel should stay home if possible. Because you guys are detectives and Edrisa’s morgue, we are non-essential right now and should stay right here. Now snuggle me!”

His hands reached out again and Dani finally took a seat next to JT, on the opposite side of Edrisa. Malcolm made a noise of triumph and happily slid into her lap, bringing his blanket with him.

The most stoic person in the world wouldn’t be able to be annoyed with a lapful of Malcolm. He was too cute, too cuddly, too there to be ignored. Dani was far from the most stoic.

She smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back from his face. She gave it a light tug, making him push his head back and moan happily at the feeling. He melted in her lap, going boneless and loving the feeling.

Edrisa took the chance to take his recently vacated spot and sit in JT’s lap. She leaned up and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Making sure to pay ample attention to what she was doing with her tongue. Dani and Malcolm watched the two of them kiss but both of them were distracted by a yawn from Malcolm. He sighed lightly and pressed his head underneath Dani’s chin.

“Go to sleep sweetheart. We’ll be here when you wake up. We’ll look after you. You don’t need to worry about anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
